


Could you come to care about the girl beneath the mask?

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, One Shot, kind of identity reveal- but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: Ladybug somehow found out Chat Noir's secret identity, but decided it was best if Adrien find out who she is first before they start dating.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	Could you come to care about the girl beneath the mask?

After having defeated another akuma, the two heroes stood upon a Parisian rooftop and watched as the miraculous ladybugs repaired all the damage that had been done. The sunset both dimmed and lit the sky, but everything faded in comparison to the radiance that was Ladybug. With just one look, she’d taken his breath away and Chat Noir would find himself wishing that his time with her would never end.

The wind blew through the heroine’s hair causing the red ribbons to flutter like the black cat’s heart. Without missing a beat, his confession once more tumbled from his lips.

“I love you, Bugaboo.”

How many times had he said it by now? It’d been years and years with her saying her heart belonged to someone else, but he told himself to never give up or change targets.

Lately, she’d been brushing off his attempts at flirting less and less and even accepted the last few roses he had to offer.

She sighed softly. Had her kitty taken notice?

He averted his gaze, prepared himself to hear the same words he always had.

“I love you too, Kitty.” There was no hesitation. Her voice was certain, and at this his ears perked up. His green eyes met her clear, unwavering blue stare.

“You love me… too…?” His chest felt tight, had he really heard her correctly?

Her cheeks reddened to match her costume. “Yes, I love both of you…”

“Milady…” His lips quivered. Was she saying that her heart was split between him and that other boy? But if so, why did she look so… happy? “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying… I’m in love with both Chat Noir _and_ Adrien Agreste… I’m in love with both sides of you… no, I am in love with all of you.” Her hands made their way to his face in order to cup his cheeks. Her smile was so bright.

“How did you…?” Chat’s voice sounded choked as he rested his hand over hers. He was being overwhelmed with so many feelings. Confusion, happiness, awe… it’s like he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. “Then we can finally…”

“But I won’t make it official between us, not yet.” Her smile suddenly became pained, her eyes flickering with sadness. “Not until you’ve fallen for the girl beneath the mask.”

“But Milady, I don’t care who the girl is beneath the mask, I love you all the same!” Chat declared.

Ladybug hushed him by placing a finger to his lips. “I’m not always as amazing as I seem when we’re together like this, but now I know that all this time, you’ve been too busy looking at Ladybug to notice the real me.”

Chat’s mouth fell open, not knowing what to say. Not figuring out who she was… it wasn’t an excuse because he knew he hadn’t been actively been looking. “The real you…”

“I ask you, Chat, can you open your eyes and your heart to the possibility that you could also feel something more than friendship toward the me that you see almost every day?” Ladybug’s hands fell at their sides, all while still holding Chat’s. “I’ve been in love with you for years; tirelessly chasing you, like you had me.” She saw his eyes widen; everything had changed. “We just didn’t know it.” A small laugh escaped her lips.

Their miraculous sounded, signaling that their transformation would run out in just mere moments.

“I think it’d be fun to finally go on a real date, don’t you?” She kissed the side of his mouth mischievously, just barely missing his lips before pulling out her yoyo. “See you tomorrow at school.” She grinned before taking a leap.

“Bug Out!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr where I then proceeded to die of embarrassment.


End file.
